


Happy Birthday Entrapta!

by Drunkforestnymph



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Entrapta's Birthday, Modern AU, Super pal trio, chilling adventures of sabrina au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunkforestnymph/pseuds/Drunkforestnymph
Summary: For our favorite funky lesbian engineer.Scorpia and Catra bring Entrapta a birthday surprise.





	Happy Birthday Entrapta!

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Entrapta's birthday here in CST! This is within my Chilling Adventures of Sabrina fic-canon, but an offshoot.

“Will you please tell me where we’re going?” Entrapta begged. Since she didn’t work Thursdays, Scorpia and Catra had surprised her at her house, and hadn’t explained beyond ‘it’ll be awesome.’ 

“It would ruin the birthday surprise!” Scorpia insisted from the drivers seat. Catra was glad she was in on the secret - she wasn’t very patient, and being taken along somewhere without a clue what was going on was way beyond her comfort zone. 

The university was only a ten minute drive, so the torture wasn’t too excruciating. 

Once Scorpia parked, she turned the overhead light on. “So,” she was grinning up to her ears out of empathetic excitement. “UBM has a robotics team. There’s a competition tonight, and we have front row tickets!!” 

“And we brought snacks,” Catra added, holding up the (reusable) bag. “Those tiny cupcakes from the grocery store, and we have a couple of those really small ice creams waiting in Scorpia’s freezer.” 

Entrapta looked like she might start crying at any moment. “Guys, this is the best birthday present ever. Thank you.” She let out a happy sigh and a few tears. “Alright, let’s go!” A cold blast of air blew through the suddenly-opened car door. Catra followed, snack bag in hand, and the lock beep from Scorpia’s fob indicated she wasn’t far behind. 

They found their seats in the auditorium and settled in. “Happy 18th, ‘trapta!” Scorpia whispered loudly, pulling a circular flask from her purse and handing it to the birthday girl. 

“Welcome to the club!” Catra flung her arms around her friends’ shoulders. 

The lights dimmed, aside from the stage spotlights. Catra could practically hear Entrapta vibrating from excitement beside her. 

She shared a satisfied look with Scorpia; they did good. Entrapta was excitedly babbling about the mechanics of the robots competing. They didn’t mind that they didn’t know exactly what she was talking about, because she just looked so happy to be talking about it. And after every tiny cupcake she ate she smiled to herself. 

_Yeah. We did good._


End file.
